Uta uta no mi fr
by Shikyo-Jinsei
Summary: Qui est cette mystérieuse fille qui cherche Kidd? Avec ses cheveux couleur sang...y aurait-il un air de famille? Kidd OC pas de romance entre lui et Smile


_Uta uta no mi, la poupée chantante_

_**Information sur le personnage**_

_**Nom : Eustass Smile**_

_**Sexe : fille**_

_**Âge : 19 ans**_

_**Elle a la taille d'une fille de 12 ans et l'utilise à son avantage. Elle ressemble à une poupée parce qu'elle porte des robes de style Lolita Gothique. Elle aime porter de petits chapeaux avec des rubans et du froufrou. Elle porte plusieurs rubans autour de ses poignets et de son cou.**_

_**Elle a de longs cheveux rouges frisés qu'elle n'attache presque jamais. Si elle le fait, c'est pour faire une petite couette sur le côté de sa tête avec quelques mèches. Ses yeux sont rouge sang and sa peau est aussi pâle que de la porcelaine.**_

_**Elle n'est jamais seule. Elle a une chauve-souris (symbole d'illusion, de rêves et de voyages) et une panthère noire (symbole d'intuition, du psychique, du mysticisme et d'être sans peur) qui la suivent partout où elle va. La chauve-souris s'appelle Meimu (illusion). C'est la petite espionne de Smile et sa messagère. La panthère se nomme Kan (intuition). Elle est la gardienne de Smile et est toujours là au cas où sa maitresse tomberait à l'eau, étant bonne nageuse.**_

_**Smile fut gardé secrètement dans une maison séparée de Kidd dès le jour où elle naquit car ils n'avaient pas la même mère. Elle appris à son sujet alors qu'elle trouve l'avis de recherche et questionne son père à son sujet. Elle s'enfuit de la maison le même jour où elle trouva son fruit du démon, voulant retrouver ce mystérieux frère qu'elle avait. Elle trouva Meimu et Kan au marché. Ils allaient être vendus à un homme, mais Smile a ouvert les cages dans lesquelles les deux étaient enfermées alors que personne ne regardait. Bien qu'elles soient des bêtes sauvages, les deux l'aimèrent pour les avoir libéré et décidèrent de la suivre.**_

_**Les gens peuvent parfois l'entendre chanter toute seule dans son coin, souriant de manière effrayante.**_

À quelque part dans le South Blue se trouvait une famille, la famille Eustass. En ce jour, alors que le père avait un garçon de deux ans avec sa femme, il allait avoir un autre enfant avec une femme différente. Le bébé était né…et il effrayait les parents. La mère regarde l'enfant :

-Est-elle une petite démone?

Le bébé lève ses yeux rouge sang vers la dame qui la tient en ses bras and se met à rire de manière mignonne d'une voix cristalline. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour calmer les parents. Ils étaient charmés par les yeux ensanglantés de l'enfant. Le père se tourne vers la dame :

-Comment allons-nous l'appeler?

La dame sourit :

-J'ai le nom parfait. Puisqu'elle nous a fait sourire, nous devrions l'appeler Smile.

Le père hésite un moment :

-Garde-la avec toi. Je paierai pour tous ce dont vous aurez besoin, mais je ne peux pas l'apporter à ma maison.

-Je sais, ta femme…ne pourrait-elle pas au moins voir son frère?

-Un jour peut-être, il est bien trop tôt pour cela.

Les choses furent décidées ainsi. Le temps passa, Smile grandit pour devenir une magnifique petite fille. Son père venait la voir, parfois, and cela la rendait heureuse. Elle chantait pour lui, se faisait belle pour lui…Elle voulait que son père soit heureux autour d'elle. Mais il ne semblait jamais l'être. Sa mère non plus. Leurs sourires étaient faux. Elle pouvait le voir. Ils n'avaient pas voulu sa naissance. Un jour, elle décida de sortir de sa cage dorée. Elle enfila des vêtements de garçon et passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses cheveux cachés dans un chapeau, son corps complètement caché par les larges vêtements, ses pieds dans des souliers qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de porter. Ne voulant pas se faire fixer, elle mit d'étranges lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Elle se promenait en ville, heureuse que les gens ne la remarque pas comme ça. Elle était libre et normale.

-Hey! Toi!

Tiens? Est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait interpellé? Elle se retourne. Quelques garçons venaient dans sa direction. Ils s'arrêtent près d'elle :

-T'aurai pas vu un enfant avec des cheveux rouges dans les parages?

Quoi? Comment pouvaient-ils savoir? Elle devait être prudente. Elle prend une voie de garçon :

-Non, pourquoi?

-Il s'est opposé à nous!

-Ouais! On vas l'attraper et lui faire payer!

Ils recommencent à courir. Alors ce n'était pas elle qu'ils cherchaient. Mais qui pouvait bien être cet enfant aux cheveux rouges?

-Ils ont l'air furieux. J'espère que cet enfant s'en tirera.

-T'es qui toi, putain?!

Smile se retourne et ouvre de grands yeux sous ses lunettes soleil. Il se tenait devant elle. Un garçon avec des cheveux rouges pointant vers le haut et des yeux jaunes, ses bras croisés devant lui. Elle croise ses bras de la même manière :

-Donne-moi ton nom et je te donnerais le mien.

Cela semble le faire sourire :

-T'es pas du coin toi, hein?

-Je ne me promène pas souvent, mais je suis d'ici. Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu me connaitrais.

Vraiment? Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait l'air assez impopulaire, d'ailleurs. Le garçon sourit :

-Moi c'est Kidd. Dit moi t'es qui.

-Je m'appelle Smile…

Kidd se met à rire ouvertement, ce qui l'agace :

-Je n'ai pas choisi le nom, d'accord? Arrête de rire! Ton nom n'est pas meilleur, je te signale!

Il arrête de rire, mais continu de sourire :

-T'as raison, mais je vais faire que les gens se souviennent de mon nom.

-En t'opposant à une bande de gamins?

-Ils me tapaient sur les nerfs alors je les ai envoyés balader. S'ils ne voulaient pas se battre, ils avaient qu'à pas me chercher.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'ils essaient de te trouver pour te battre.

-Ils me cherchent, hein? J'suis certain qu'ils se sont regroupés avec d'autres gamins juste pour ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça?

-Les attendre et leur donner une bonne leçon.

Elle sourit finalement :

-T'es brave.

Kidd sourit encore plus :

-Quoi? Tu t'es jamais battu contre personne?

Elle allait répondre, mais une voix la coupe :

-Il est là!

Smile tourne la tête et voie le groupe de gamin sortir d'une ruelle. Ils remarquent sa présence dès qu'ils sont plus près :

-Hey, tu serais pas le gamin de tout à l'heure?

-Tu savais ou Kidd était! Tu nous as menti!

-Attrapez-le! Attrapez-les tous les deux!

Que faire, elle se demanda. Elle n'avait jamais combattu contre qui que ce soit et était certaine qu'elle n'y arriverais jamais. Elle ferma tout de même ses poings, mais figea sur place le moment où elle vit un coup de poing venir vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, mais entendit quelqu'un d'autre se faire frapper à la place. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Kidd avait frappé le gamin qui allait l'attaquer. Il se tourne vers elle :

-Mais tu fou quoi? Attends pas pour le coup, idiot, défends-toi!

Il donne un coup de pied à un autre. Voyant comment il faisait, elle prend un peu plus de courage et envoi son poing vers un gamin. Ça l'atteint, ça lui fait mal. Un autre garçon vient vers elle et elle est capable de l'envoyer valser. Elle avait plus de confiance, maintenant. Voyant un gamin courir ver Kidd pour l'attaquer par-derrière, elle lève son pied et fait trébucher le gamin. Elle lui lance un regard noir :

-C'est lâche d'attaquer par-derrière!

Le garçon se relève, furieux, et la gifle au visage :

-Ta gueule!

Ça ne lui fit pas mal, mais cela frappa les lunettes et le chapeau. Ils tombent au sol, révélant d'abord ses cheveux, puis ses yeux quand elle les ouvre. La surprise paralyse tout le groupe, même Kidd qui venait de se retourner pour voir si son partenaire de combat allait bien. Les garçons qui les attaquaient recules tous d'un bond :

-Une fille?!

-C'est une démone!

-Des jumeaux!

-On dégage de là!

Ils partent en courant, laissant Smile et Kidd ensemble. Il la fixait intensément. Elle lui tourne le dos et ramasse les lunettes et le chapeau. C'était déjà fini. Elle avait espéré passer un peu plus de temps de liberté, mais c'était fini.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tes cheveux et tes yeux sont rouges?

Smile se tourne vers lui. Il y avait seulement de la surprise dans son regard.

-Je suis née comme ça.

Elle voit quelque chose couler sur le côté du visage de Kidd. Elle ouvre de grands yeux :

-Tu saignes!

Elle sort son mouchoir de sous les vêtements et se rapproche de lui. Kidd la laisse faire sans un mot alors qu'elle nettoie le sang doucement. Il se met à sentir ses cheveux sans s'en rendre compte. Ils sentaient bon, comme des fleurs de cerisiers. Elle se recule d'un pas quand elle est certaine que le sang est arrêté :

-Ça devrait aller mieux, maintenant.

Il regarde un peu ailleurs :

-Merci pour ça…

Elle sourit un peu :

-Nul besoin, je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais.

Elle cache le mouchoir sous ses vêtements de nouveau, un peu triste :

-Je suppose que je devrais rentrer avant qu'ils ne répandent la nouvelle qu'il y a une petite démone en ville. Mes parents vont savoir que je suis sortie alors que je ne suis pas sensée.

Kidd semble surpris de nouveau :

-T'as pas le droit de sortir?

-Non.

-Où tu vis?

Smile pointe une direction un peu à l'écart du village :

-La maison dans les bois. Père et mère ne veulent pas que quiconque apprenne mon existence.

-Quoi? Pourquoi?

-Je ne sais pas…

Elle sourit à Kidd :

-Je dois y aller, maintenant. C'était bien de te rencontrer, Kidd.

Cachant ses cheveux de nouveau, elle repart en courant. Kidd essaya de trouver la maison, mais elle était trop bien cachée pour qu'il n'y parvienne. Smile fut enfermée dans sa chambre, n'ayant point le droit de revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois la lumière extérieur. Ce fut par pure chance que, alors qu'elle avait son dix-septième anniversaire, un oiseau journal vint à sa fenêtre par erreur. Elle paya pour le journal et commença à le lire. C'est en le feuilletant qu'une trouva une feuille de prime assez intéressante. Un surire apparu sur ses lèvres, presque effrayant :

-Eustass Capitaine Kidd…il semblerait qu'il y avait une raison pour notre similarité.

Un coup résonna à sa porte. Elle cacha le journal et sourit de manière douce :

-Entrez.

C'était son père, comme elle le pensait.

-Bonjour, mon ange.

-Bonjour, père.

-Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui?

-Aussi heureuse qu'un oiseau.

«En cage…» Elle ne pouvait pas dire ces mots. Comme son père s'assit près d'elle, elle décide de lui demander directement :

-Dites-moi, père, qui est Eustass Kidd?

Son père la fixe intensément :

-Où as-tu entendu ce nom?

-Cela importe-t-il vraiment? Ce qui importe est l'identité de cette personne. Est-il votre fils, père?

Son père se relève d'un coup, furieux :

-Mon fils n'est pas un pirate!

Il sort de la pièce et fais claquer la porte. Smile entend la clé tourner dans la serrure. Il était vraiment le fils de son père. Et elle l'avait rencontré le seul jour où elle était allée au village. Elle regarde à l'extérieur, prenant le journal dans ses mains de nouveau. Un large sourire apparait sur son visage :

-Ce serait bien de pouvoir sortir de nouveau…

Elle n'avait plus de vêtements de garçon à sa taille, maintenant. Elle sortirait habillée de façon normale. Elle enfile une robe noire ornée de rubans et de boucles bleues pâle et de froufrou noir au bout de la jupe. Elle enfila des souliers aux talons larges et légèrement haut noirs, des bas-collants noirs ainsi qu'un sac-à-dos en forme de bonbon bleu pâle. Elle y avait mis les Berri qu'elle avait collectés depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferrait avec, mais cela pouvait toujours être utile. Ses cheveux retenus en une petite couette sur le côté par un ruban bleu pâle, elle était prête à partir. Elle passe par la fenêtre et descend avec agilité, même si elle était en souliers à talon. Elle n'a aucun problème à atteindre le village. Dès qu'elle y pose le pied, les gens se retournent sur son passage. Ce n'était pas par peur. Ils étaient abasourdit par son apparence. Elle avait grandi pour devenir une belle jeune femme. Si elle n'avait pas été en mouvement, les gens auraient cru voir une poupée. Mais puisqu'elle bougeait, ils voyaient une petite Lady. Oui, une petite Lady. Elle ne faisait pas son âge du tout. Elle était petite et semblait plutôt fragile. Elle atteignit le marché en peu de temps. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle y découvrirait. Il y avait bien des choses autour et il était facile de prendre certaines choses sans se faire remarquer. Elle attrapa une poire avec un étrange motif ligné rouge et bleu. Elle en prit une bouché, mais le trouva dégoûtant. Puisqu'elle l'avait volé, elle décida de le manger. Elle ne commencerait pas à faire sa difficile maintenant qu'elle l'avait. Elle arrête de se promener au moment où elle remarque des cages. Le marchand discutait avec un homme :

-Vous avez des goûts exotiques, mon bon monsieur. Vous ne le regretterez pas! Cette panthère noire et cette chauve-souris au cou blanc sont parfaites pour vous!

Smile regarde les cages de nouveau pour voir que les deux créatures y étaient réellement. Son expression devient dégoûtée :

-Comment peuvent-ils mettre des animaux aussi fiers en cage?

Prenant l'épingle qui retenait son toupet sur le côté, elle commence à forcer la serrure de la cage de la chauve-souris. Elle débloque sans un bruit. Smile se rapproche de la cage de la panthère noire. Le chat sauvage lui lance un regard tueur. Smile lui sourit :

-Peux-tu attendre que j'ai ouvert la serrure avant d'attaquer?

Elle commence à forcer la serrure. Dès que la serrure s'ouvre, la panthère pousse la porte. Smile tombe sur le dos au moment où la porte s'ouvre. Les gens tout autour commencent à crier.

-La panthère s'est échappée!

-Courrez!

Dans la confusion générale, Smile décide de courir vers les bois de nouveau. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela. C'était trop tard pour regretter. Alors qu'elle marche sous le couvert des arbres, elle entend des ailes battre dans sa direction. Elle tourne la tête et aperçoit la chauve-souris au cou blanc. Elle sourit :

-Eh bien, eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

La chauve-souris se pose sur son épaule, se frottant contre son cou. Smile se met à rire :

-Tu veux rester avec moi?

La chauve-souris ne partant pas, elle prend cela pour un oui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir. Les buissons derrière elle commencèrent à secouer. Smile se retourne, se demandant ce que c'était, et ouvre ses yeux assez grands quand elle voit la panthère noire sortir des buissons. Smile fige sur place. C'est vrai qu'elle avait dit à la panthère d'attendre qu'elle ait débarré la serrure avant de l'attaquer, mais elle ne pensait pas que le félin le prendrait au sérieux! La panthère se rapproche, grogne…et s'assit devant elle. Smile la regarde, complètement perdue.

-Qu'est-ce que…tu fais?

La panthère grogne légèrement et approche son museau, donnant de petits coups sur sa main. Smile ouvre des yeux ronds :

-Tu me remercie? C'est ça?

La panthère grogne légèrement, mais ne bouge pas. Smile lève sa main, mais hésite alors qu'elle allait atteindre la tête de la panthère. Voyant ce qu'elle essayait de faire, le félin rapproche sa tête. Smile passe ses doigts dans la fourrure de la panthère, souriante :

-Tu es si douce.

Elle regarde les deux créatures, se questionnant. Pouvait-elle…?

-Dites, je peux vous donner des noms?

La panthère la regarde de ses profonds yeux mouillés noirs, ne montrant aucun signe de protestation, et la chauve-souris lâche un petit cri, ne bougeant pas de son épaule.

-Je prends ça pour un oui, alors! Voyons…toi, ma petite, je vais t'appeler Meimu.

La chauve-souris bat des ailes et se frotte contre son cou, la faisant rire :

-Je suppose que tu aimes.

Smile regarde la panthère un moment. Un large sourire apparait sur ses lèvres :

-J'ai le nom parfait pour toi. Je vais t'appeler Kan!

La panthère ronronne, rendant Smile encore plus heureuse :

-Vous êtes mes premières amies que j'ai depuis un moment.

Elle repense au garçon qu'elle avait rencontré la première fois qu'elle était allée au village. Et dire que c'était son frère, elle avait eu bien de la chance de le rencontrer avant même de savoir ce détail. Au moins elle s'était bien entendu avec lui dans le temps. Peut-être que les choses avaient changées depuis.

-Il fait connaitre son nom comme il a dit qu'il ferait. Je me demande où il est, maintenant.

Elle sourit de manière malicieuse :

-Le seul moyen de savoir est de quitter l'endroit.

Elle cesse de flatter la fourrure de Kan et regarde dans son sac. Elle y avait mis une carte de l'île qu'elle avait chipée au marché. Elle pourrait se retrouver. Elle déplie la carte pour la regarder :

-Bon, on doit être à peu près là en ce moment. On va devoir atteindre cette ville pour avoir des informations. On a besoin de quitter l'île, mais je ne sais pas naviguer. Que faire…J'ai besoin d'un compas, c'est certain. Si je peux au moins connaitre mon emplacement exacte and la direction à prendre sur la carte, ça devrait aller. J'aurais aussi besoin d'un bateau. Je peux pas naviguer sans au moins un bateau de pêche. Mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, se rendre en ville.

Elle fut chanceuse ce jour-là. Elle put chiper un compas et une carte de South Blue sans que personne ne s'en rendre compte et, pour rendre les choses encore mieux, un bateau de croisière partait pour une autre île le lendemain. Mais la chance peut tomber à sec rapidement, parfois. Kan et Meimu pouvaient monter à bord, mais seulement si elles restaient dans la cale avec les bagages. Smile voulu protester, mais Kan posa sa grosse patte sur son soulier, lui disant ainsi de laisser passer. Cette brave bête était intelligente. Smile décida de rester avec elles. Certains marins ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qui la poussait à faire ça, mais ils la laissaient faire. Une nuit, alors que le bateau était en pleine mer, quelque chose d'assez inattendu se produisit.

Alors que Smile allait s'endormir contre Kan, quelque chose secoua le bateau de croisière, lui ouvrant les yeux d'un trait. Meimu atterrit sur son épaule alors qu'elle s'assit d'un coup sec :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Comme si elle voulait aller voir pour elle, Meimu fait battre ses ailes et vole hors de la pièce. Kan commence à grogner, alertant Smile. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Elle commence à entendre des gens courir au-dessus de sa tête, mais pas normalement. Smile se lève rapidement et regarde Kan :

-Je ne veux pas laisser Meimu voler partout toute seule. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Kan se lève et suit Smile hors de la pièce. La jeune femme regarde autour. Les lumières avaient été tamisés pour la nuit, alors le passage était sombre. Essayant tout de même de rester calme et sachant que Meimu était quelque part autour, Smile commence à marcher dans le passage. Alors qu'elle atteignait la cage d'escalier menant au deuxième étage, elle entend des battement d'ailes descendant vers elle.

-Meimu?

La petite chauve-souris apparait dans les escaliers, complètement paniquée, and tire sur les vêtements de Smile pour qu'elle retourne sur ses pas. Smile la regarde, troublée :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu quelque chose d'effrayant?

Des bruits de pas résonnent dans l'escalier, faisant paniquer Meimu encore plus. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que ce qui s'approchait lui avait donné une peur bleue. Kan prend position aux côtés de Smile et grogne. Maintenant, Smile avait peur. He recule d'un pas :

-Kan, Meimu, cachons-nous pour le moment.

Elle avait déjà repéré une porte. Elle s'y rend et essaie d'ouvrir la porte. Verrouillée. Elle soupire :

-Pourquoi maintenant?!

Elle prend son épingle à cheveux et commence à crocheter la porte. Elle pouvait entendre les pas se rapprocher. La porte fini par s'ouvrir and Smile la pousse, regardant vers Kan et Meimu. Pas besoin de mots. Elles entrent et Smile referme la porte, la barrant de l'intérieur. Les pas passes près de la porte.

-Où est allée la chauve-souris?

Meimu, maintenant sur l'épaule de Smile, tremble. Peu importe qui était le propriétaire de cette voie, il avait effrayé Meimu énormément. D'autres pas résonnent :

-Oy, Killer! Qu'est-ce que tu fou?!

Alors, le premier s'appelait Killer. Effrayant, en effet.

-Il y avait une chauve-souris qui se dirigeait dans cette direction.

-Une chauve-souris? Pourquoi se préoccuper d'une putain de chauve-souris?!

-Ça veut dire que tout le monde n'est pas sur le pont en ce moment. Quelqu'un se cache, le maitre de cette chauve-souris.

-Oh, un invité caché!

Smile commence à trembler. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Elle les entendre passer d'un bord à l'autre du couloir, testant les portes. Ils avaient sûrement trouvé la cale des bagages. Les choses se calmes dans le couloir. Alors que Smile pensait qu'ils étaient partis, deux lames transpercent la porte juste au-dessus de sa tête. Elle ne cria qu'une seule et courte fois, mais c'était déjà de trop.

-Ici…

Smile roule pour s'éloigner de la porte, suivit par Kan, et elles se cachent dans le coin sombre de la pièce. Les lames descendent, tranchant la porte ouverte, et un homme avec deux lames de la forme de crochets attachées à ses poignets, un masque ligné bleu et blanc et de long cheveux blond frisés entre dans la pièce. Il passe près d'elles, ne remarquant étrangement pas qu'il y avait une fille, une chauve-souris et une panthère noire juste à côté de lui. Il entre plus profondément dans la pièce, essayant de trouver quelqu'un. Il les trouverait du moment qu'il se retournerait. Voulant déjà être entrain de courir quand il la trouverait. Smile se lève lentement and passes en courant à travers la porte, suivant par Kan et Meimu sur son épaule. Cela surpris le dénommé Killer :

-Quoi?!

Smile cours jusqu'aux escaliers et les monte quatre à quatre, se dirigeant droit vers le pont. Kan restait à ses côtés, prête à réagir. Alors que Smile arrive sur le pont, elle s'arrête net et se cache derrière le cadre de porte. Tous les invités et les marins étaient regroupés sur le pont entourés par ce qui semblait être…

-Des pirates?

Elle entend des pas remonter les escaliers rapidement. Pas de temps pour l'hésitation. Elle passe le cadre de porte et suis le mur, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. C'était trop demander, il semblerait. Alors qu'elle allait grimper pour aller se cacher quelque part, un grand homme avec de long et épais cheveux bleu pâle, sa bouche étirée sur les côtés de son visage comme un sourire Glasgow, lui bloque le chemin. Elle fige sur place, paralysée par la peur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce gars?! L'homme la regarde, son visage ne démontrant aucune émotion :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Kan commence à grogner et à siffler en direction du pirate. Ça le surprend :

-Une panthère?

Il tend une main, mais Smile s'interpose entre lui et Kan :

-Laisse la tranquille!

-C'est donc là que tu es allée.

Smile se retourne pour voir le dénommé Killer qui se tenait pas très loin d'elle. Meimu commence à paniquer, criant dans les oreilles de Smile. Elle grimace un peu, mais dépose doucement sa main sur la petite chauve-souris. Cela la calme. Maintenant, elle était perdue en ce qui concerne ce qu'elle devait faire. Avec un pirate sur deux côtés et un mur de l'autre, il était compliqué de trouver un moyen de se cacher ou de s'enfuir. Il ne restait que le côté gauche pour courir. Passant sa main droite dans la fourrure de Kan, elle décide de prendre cette direction. Mauvaise idée. D'autres pirates lui bloquent le passage et elle n'a d'autre choix que de reculer, se retrouvant près de la rambarde. Kan grognait, faisant reculer les pirates loin de Smile, mais l'un d'eux fut trop près. Il approcha une main pour essayer de l'attraper. Comme si elle était supposée le faire, Smile se met à chanter :

-Southern blue, morning dew, let-down-your guards, I-love-you's, Ice-cream castles, lips-to-ear rhymes, a slumber deeper than time!

Les pirates qui avaient entendus sa voie tombent soudainement à genou et s'effondrent sur le pont, endormis. Smile tentant de comprendre, le bateau commence à tanguer violemment. Elle fait un pas vers l'arrière, trébuche et tombe par-dessus bord. Au moment où elle touche l'eau, elle se sent très faible. Le courant la ballotait dans tous les sens. Elle n'arrivait même pas à essayer de nager. Elle perd conscience alors qu'une forme noire semble se rapprocher d'elle.

Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle est tendu sur le sable, maintenant complètement sèche, sa tête accotée contre Kan. Elle regarde un peu autour. Elle avait toujours son sac en forme de bonbon, Kan dormait près d'elle et Meimu s'était assoupi sur sa poitrine. Tout était là. Mais où était ce « là » ? Mais, encore plus important, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière? Elle avait chanté quelque chose et les pirates autour d'elle étaient tombés endormis. Est-ce que cela pouvait être le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon? Était-ce…ce drôle de fruit qu'elle avait volé et mangé ce jour-là?

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un tel fruit à ce petit marché?

Sa question semble réveiller Kan, qui ronronne pour montrer qu'elle est heureuse de voir qu'elle était réveillée et en pleine forme. Smile passe sa main dans la fourrure de Kan :

-Inquiète pour moi? Désolé de t'avoir donné autant de problèmes.

Elle s'assit, plaçant sa main sous Meimu au cas où cette dernière tomberait, mais la petite chauve-souris était aggripée à sa robe et n'avait pas une seule chance de tomber. Smile sourit :

-Eh bien, voyez-vous cela? Une dormeuse acharnée, il semblerait.

Elle était chanceuse d'être en vie. Kan l'avait sûrement sauvée de la noyade et Meimu l'avait prévenu pour l'arrivée des pirates à bord du bateau de croisière. Elles l'avaient protégée. Peut-être bien qu'elle apprécierait rester un peu plus longtemps avec elles. Elle devait toujours trouver Kidd, mais elle sentait que le temps qu'elle passerait avec Kan et Meimu serait agréable…

**_Bon, je vais finir le chapitre là. Alors, ça vous plait? Elle va avoir ses dix-neufs ans dans le prochain chapitre, ne vous en faites pas. Des questions? Des commentaires? Du radotage concernant les personnages créés? Pardon, mais j'aime bien les personnages qui sortent de ma tête... _**

**_Espérant recevoir de vos nouvelles. Je ne ferais pas le chapitre 2 si personne ne réponds._**


End file.
